


The Best Medicine

by theoofoof



Series: Barson Tropes [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Olivia looks after him, Rafael gets sick, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoofoof/pseuds/theoofoof
Summary: When Rafael gets sick, Olivia takes it upon herself to look after him.Their relationship shifts in the process.





	The Best Medicine

Olivia Benson entered the office of ADA Rafael Barba without knocking – as had become customary whenever he wasn’t in a meeting. She expected to find him working on the warrant that he’d promised her, so was surprised to find him slumped over his desk. Panic filled her and she rushed towards him.  His job was high stress and he consumed far more scotch and caffeine than was healthy for a man his age. As she neared, she realised he hadn’t succumbed to a heart attack as she had feared but was actually asleep. His head was resting on his arms and he was snoring lightly.

Putting down the coffees she’d bought from the cart down the street, she stepped closer to him and gently placed her hand on his back. She stood for a moment, feeling the slow rise and fall of his breaths. She didn't want to wake him, but she couldn't just leave him there. He didn’t look comfortable and she knew from experience that if he stayed like that for too long, his neck and back would be in agony.

“Rafael,” she said quietly. He stirred but didn't wake. She leaned in closer to his ear and moved her hand to the back of his neck. He felt warm and his skin was slightly clammy. “Rafael.”

This time he heard her and lifted his head. Groggy, he put his hands over his face, rubbing hard. Olivia stepped back to allow him to regain his bearings. “Uh… Liv?” When he realised he had been caught sleeping, he looked embarrassed. “I… Sorry… I must… I must have dozed off.”

Olivia tilted her head and studied him; his skin was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. “Are you okay? You don’t look well.”

“I’m fine.”

She folded her arms and flashed him a pointed look. “Rafa…”

“Okay, I feel a little… off,” he finally admitted.

“You should go home,” Olivia stated.

“I can’t; I have a meeting with the DA in,” he glanced at his watch and groaned, “ten minutes.”

He pushed his chair back from his desk, standing quickly. When he did, the room began to spin. He gripped the edge of the desk to steady himself, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Olivia was looking at him, concern etched on her face.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m taking you home,” she declared, spinning on her heel and retrieving Rafael’s coat from the stand in the corner of the office.

“Liv,” he began to protest, but she wasn’t having any of it.              

She shook her head. “Oh, for heaven’s sake. Stop being so stubborn and give me your phone.”

Rafael narrowed his eyes. “I don’t need you running interference with McCoy. I’m a big boy… I’ll get Carmen to do it,” he smirked.

“You don’t deserve her,” Olivia told him. She held out her hand. “Now, phone. It’s not to call the DA, it’s to get us an Uber,” she clarified.

* * *

Their Uber arrived swiftly and within half an hour they were stepping onto the sidewalk outside Rafael’s apartment. It was a warm afternoon, and there was a light breeze in the air. Rafael peered at Olivia over the top of the car as she got out. “You don’t have to come in.”

Olivia pushed her door shut and met his gaze squarely. “I'm going to make sure you take care of yourself.”

He shook his head but didn't argue as he led the way into his building. He headed for the stairwell, but Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bank of elevators. They rode in silence to the fifth floor where Olivia followed him down the hall to his front door and into his apartment. When they entered, Rafael shrugged off his coat and Olivia took the opportunity to look around; she’d never been to his place before, not once in the almost four years they’d worked together.

It was spacious and tastefully decorated. A black leather corner sofa dominated the living room, a few throw pillows placed haphazardly along it and a blanket draped over the back. In the corner stood a full bookcase and an old, mahogany desk, his laptop open on top and a legal pad lying next to it. His coffee table was the same colour as his desk but with a glass top. A large entertainment centre sat across from the couch, housing the usual TV and DVD equipment along with a stereo. Olivia wondered if he ever had time to actually use it, or whether he spent his nights working on stuff he brought home from the office.

A half wall divided the living room from the kitchen and dining area. The half wall served as a breakfast bar as well. Off to the other side of the room, there were two doors, one half open – the bathroom – and one closed, which Olivia assumed was his bedroom. On the far wall, there were French doors leading to a small balcony overlooking the park.

When she turned back to face Rafael, he was wearing an amused expression. “Satisfied with my living arrangements?”

Olivia felt her face redden. “Sorry. It’s nice. Just not what I expected.”

“Not quite the penthouse you imagined?”

“No… I didn’t… I mean…”

“I don't think I've ever seen you blush, Liv,” he said glibly.

She sucked in a breath and felt heat diffuse her face again. She hung her head, embarrassed. He was suddenly in front of her, lifting her chin with two fingers.

“Don't be embarrassed.”

“How am I not supposed to be embarrassed? I'm in your apartment for the first time and I'm making an ass out of myself.”

“No, you're not. It's… cute.”

She coughed into her hand. “Great, I'm cute. Just what I always wanted.”

He was suddenly still. Too still and his thumb brushed across her cheek. “Your comments were cute,” he said, his voice just above a whisper, “ _you_ are beautiful.” He was staring at her with an intensity she didn’t ever think she’d seen on his face before, not in the hundreds of cases they’d worked together.

She stepped back from him, fighting a blush. “Y-you should go change,” she said a bit too quickly. “Have you got some Tylenol?”

He waved a hand in the direction of the kitchen. “End cupboard.”

She turned and headed for the kitchen, glad for something to do. She heard him cross the living room and glanced back in time to see him go through the mystery door, confirming her suspicion that it was indeed his bedroom. A picture of him undressing flashed through her mind; him loosening his tie and unfastening his top button, slipping the suspenders off his shoulders. She shook herself. _‘Stop it, Olivia. He’s your friend and he’s sick.’_

She found the Tylenol where Rafael said it would be, as well as some Cold and Flu powder. She poured the powder into a mug and put the kettle on. While waiting for the water to boil, she searched the rest of the cupboards for food. There wasn’t much but eventually, she discovered several cans of soup. Luckily, it was still in date – just. After rummaging for a few more minutes, she located a saucepan and put it on the stove.

Olivia glanced back at the bedroom, hoping Rafael hadn’t fallen asleep before she could get some medicine into him. She wasn’t sure if he just had a particularly nasty cold, or really had the start of the flu, but the combination of Tylenol and the powder should give him some relief either way.

A few minutes later he emerged, wearing grey sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt that hugged his chest like a second skin. He leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe as the kettle whistled and Olivia poured the water into the mug.

He approached and took out a teaspoon, handing it to her. She stirred the medicine while he peered into the saucepan. “Chicken?” he asked.

She looked up. “You don’t like it?” Maybe that’s why it was still in the cupboard, she thought.

“No, it’s fine. Just haven’t had it in a while, that’s all.”

“I found it in the back of the cupboard. I’d have made it from scratch, but you didn’t have the ingredients.”

“Out of the can is better!” he argued.

Olivia shook her head. “Men! You’d all rather eat a frozen dinner than a home cooked meal.”

“Ah well, that’s where you’re wrong. I, personally, love home cooked meals. But these days, I get those even less often than I get Campbell's chicken soup.”

Before she could stop herself, Olivia replied, “You’ll have to come over for dinner sometime. I’m not saying I’m the best cook in the world but since Noah… well, I’m trying.”

“I’d like that,” he agreed with a small smile.

“Wednesday’s are spaghetti night. That’s probably the safest place to start.”

“I’ll have Carmen put it in my diary.”

Olivia handed him his mug. “Drink up. Go sit down. I’ll bring this to you when it’s ready. Oh, where do you keep your bowls?” She hadn’t seen them while looking for food.

He set his mug down after taking one sip and grimacing. He stepped up behind her and reached up to open the cupboard above her head, pulling down a big soup bowl. “You want any?” he asked softly, his breath tickling her ear.

She shook her head and he closed the cupboard door. He didn’t step back though. The entire length of his body was pressed up against her back and she could feel the heat radiating from him. She grabbed the edge of the counter, squeezing until her knuckles turned white.

“Your soup’s going to burn.”

He stepped back allowing her to return to the stove, give the soup a final stir and take it off the heat. Pulling the bowl towards her, she poured in the soup and dispatched Rafael to the breakfast bar with the bowl and a spoon.

As he sat down and began to eat, Olivia took the pan to the sink and ran some water. She heard Rafael hum contentedly as he ate and she smiled, picking up the dish soap that sat at the back of the sink.

“Leave that, Liv,” Rafael said. “Make yourself some tea and sit with me.” Taking another mouthful of soup, he smiled up at her and said, “I think this is just what I needed. I felt so crappy, I don't think I ate all day.”

Olivia shook her head and he paused with a spoonful halfway to his mouth. Then he finished bringing it up, sipping the broth off the spoon. She poured her tea and sat down next to him at the breakfast bar. He continued to eat, and she pushed his mug across the counter to him. He grimaced but took sips in between mouthfuls of soup. They were both gone in no time and Olivia began to clear away his dishes, returning to the sink, this time filling it and adding soap.

“You don't have to do that, Liv. Just leave it.”

“I don't mind.”

“ _I_ do. Talk to me.”

“You need to go to bed, Rafa. Go on, I can let myself out.”

“Not yet, but if you’ll join me, I will relax on the couch.”

She smiled at his persistence. “Okay, just let me finish up here.”

Rafael shook his head, chuckling as he padded to the living room. She finished up the few dishes and put them on the drying rack before wiping her hands on a dishtowel he had hanging on the stove door handle.

She walked into the living room, intending to tell Rafael she had to go. She rounded the end of the couch and opened her mouth and stopped dead. He was half reclined against the corner of the couch, one leg on the floor, the other dangling halfway off the couch. His head was back against the cushion, his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and relaxed.

She couldn’t deny her friend was a good-looking man. She’d thought so ever since the first moment she’d met him; when he’d flashed that smile and made some smarmy comment about it being ‘take your daughters to work day’. Normally she was good at hiding her attraction to him, but lately – as the two had developed a closer friendship outside of the office – she was finding it more difficult.

She allowed herself the guilty pleasure of staring at his body while he was unaware. She didn't usually get the chance to be this open in her perusal. Her heart rate increased slightly as her eyes roamed his sleeping form. He was snoring lightly, and his shirt had ridden up, revealing his stomach. Her hand curled into a fist at her side, nails digging into her palms as she resisted the temptation to reach out and touch him. _He’s sick_ , she reminded herself. _But what if he wasn’t?_ another voice said.

She knew things had moved beyond mere physical attraction for her. She was beginning to feel things for him that she had no business feeling for her best friend. And now he was sick, and she was worried about him. She’d never seen him ill or so vulnerable before. He always seemed so strong. Invincible.

Pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa, she lay it gently over him and allowed herself to brush his hair out of his face. He was still quite warm. She didn’t really want to leave him alone until she was sure he was over the worst. She glanced at the clock. 5.00 pm. She could call his mother, but she didn’t know how Rafael would feel about that. Things had been strained between the two of them since his grandmother’s death. No, she would just stay. Stepping out onto the balcony, she placed a quick call to Lucy explaining the situation and asking her to stay with Noah overnight. The nanny was happy to do so and wished Rafael well.

Olivia slipped back inside and perused Rafael’s bookshelf, running her finger across the heavy tomes. In amongst the legal textbooks and real-crime novels, were scattered a few photo frames. She smiled at the one of a young Rafael with who she assumed to be his grandparents. There was also one of him and his mom. But what surprised her most was the one of Noah. She’d had them taken at a portrait studio downtown and had included a copy in the few Christmas Cards she’d sent last year, but she hadn’t expected to see it displayed so prominently in Rafael’s apartment.

Her investigation of his bookcase complete, she poured herself a glass of water and returned to the breakfast bar, where she caught up on her emails, sending one to Fin to check in about the investigation and to ask him to find another ADA to sign off on their warrant, given that Barba was incapacitated.

She was browsing the New York Times website, catching up on the day’s main news stories, when movement behind her drew her attention.

Olivia turned and looked at Rafael; he was restless, kicking out in his sleep, his arms tangled in the blanket. He was pale with beads of sweat on his forehead. He looked worse than before, something Olivia hadn’t thought possible.  

She crossed to the sofa and sank down next to him. He was radiating. She could feel the waves of heat pouring off him despite the gap between them.

“Please stop hurting her...” he murmured, his voice was shaky and low. “Please Papa.”

His breath was coming in laboured gasps and his body was sweaty and slick. And from his comments, it appeared he was delirious; probably due to the fever that was taking over his body, causing it to tremble and shiver. While Olivia wasn’t medically trained, she’d spent enough time in the ER with Noah over the past few years that she knew a fever as high as Rafael’s was not good. She needed to cool him down. And fast.

“Rafa, I need to get you into the bathroom? Can you walk with me?”

She wasn't sure what she would do if he wouldn't move under his own power. There was no way she could drag the dead weight of his body into the bathroom. She stood in front of him, and somehow, managed to wrangle him to his feet. She wrapped her arms around him to steady him, shocked again by the heat of him. He was mumbling once again, incoherent thoughts,

“Please Papa, I’m sorry. Please don’t.”

He was leaning further and further into her with every step they took towards the bathroom. Olivia desperately tried to keep him upright. His face, hot and sweaty, was buried in her neck and he was mumbling. This time in Spanish.

“Lo siento, Abuelita. Perdóname?”

“Rafael, please! I need you to help me.”

Suddenly, as if her voice had finally broken through his delirium, Rafael opened his eyes and stood a little straighter, leaning heavily against her, and they stumbled into the bathroom together. She flipped on the light and he moaned and covered his eyes. He sank to the floor, shaking.

Olivia put the plug in the bathtub and began to fill it with cold water. “I need to get you undressed, Rafa. You're burning up and I have to get your fever down, okay?” She spoke in low, soothing tones – similar to those she used with Noah – and, thankfully he seemed to understand. She lifted his shirt and peeled it from his body, throwing it in the laundry basket. Rafael managed to lift himself off the floor just enough for her to ease his sweatpants over his hips and down his legs. Now clad in only a pair of black boxer briefs he sank back down, worn out by even that small movement.

For a fleeting moment as she undressed him Olivia wished this scenario was happening under different circumstances. What she wouldn’t give to be undressing him in the throes of passion. Scolding herself that this was not the time, she helped Rafael stand and then climb into the tub easing him down, gently.

Perching on the edge of the bath, she cupped cool water in her hands and poured it down his back and his arms. He sat motionless – hugging his knees, his head buried in his arms – letting her take care of him. Olivia suddenly felt passionately and violently protective of this man in front of her.

Gradually, the trembling subsided, and Rafael’s temperature began to come down. He lifted his head, his eyes weary but clear. “That wasn’t exactly how I envisioned you undressing me for the first time,” he said.

Assuming that he was still delirious and therefore would, therefore, be unable to remember these events later, she whispered a reply, “No, me neither.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Olivia decided Rafael was cool enough. “Let’s get you out of there before you catch a chill and make yourself worse,” she told him.

He nodded and stood with great effort. She wrapped a towel around him, her arms finding their way around his chest, holding him tight, tighter. He let his damp head fall tiredly onto her shoulder. They stood that way, motionless, for a moment before she sat him down on the edge of the bath. “I’ll go and get you some clean clothes.”

She returned two minutes later with a pair of grey pyjama bottoms and asked if he thought he would be able to dress himself. He assured her he would and she left once again, to get him another dose of Tylenol. When she came back, Rafael had managed to pull the pyjama bottoms on so she helped him to his bedroom and into bed. She gave him the tablets, and then pulled the covers up over him as he settled down. She sat with him, stroking his head soothingly until he snaked a hand out of the duvet and grasped hers.

“Thank you,” he rasped. “For looking after me...” The genuine, heartfelt gratitude in his words tugged at her heart. She pictured what would have happened if she hadn’t been here and the thought of it made her shiver.

“I’ll always be here for you, Rafa.”

They were quiet for a while after that, so quiet that she was sure he had fallen asleep. She almost did and when she realised she was dozing off, she tried to extract her hand from his but he held on tighter. He wasn’t asleep.

“Stay,” he asks, without opening his eyes. He shuffled over under the covers and attempted to tug her into the space he’d created.

She didn’t get under the covers, he wasn’t himself and she didn’t want to appear to be taking advantage of that. He didn’t let go of her hand, but neither noticed, drifting off into a deep sleep within moments.

* * *

When Rafael woke up the next morning, he quickly became aware of someone in bed beside him. He turned to look, and his eyes widened seeing Olivia lying there, her head resting on his shoulder, her arm around his waist and their legs entwined. It started to come back to him as his head began to pound. He’d taken ill at work, she’d brought him home and then he’d asked her to stay. He had a feeling there was something he was missing, but it was fuzzy, and it hurt his head to think about it. He remembered she hadn’t gotten under the covers when she’d first joined him on the bed, so sometime during the night she must have gotten cold.

Unable to ignore the insistent pressure in his bladder, he extracted himself from Olivia’s embrace, being careful not to wake her. He stood up, using the bedside table for support as the room spun a little, and staggered to the bathroom. He relieved himself before leaning against the sink. He splashed some cold water on his face and, it was while he was looking around trying to locate a towel that he spotted yesterday’s clothes piled in the corner; his still-slightly-damp underwear atop. Suddenly, he was assaulted by images from the previous evening. They came fast and furious, shooting through his brain like images on microfiche. Dizziness overcame him again and he stumbled backwards. Luckily, he managed to control his movement and was able to perch on the side of the bath as he tried to process what had happened.

The one memory that was sticking out was Olivia admitting that it wasn’t how she’d imagined stripping him. An interesting revelation. He’d been falling for Olivia for a while now, but he’d been unwilling to make a move for fear of being rejected and ruining their friendship. But now…well, now he knew she’d been having similar thoughts about him, and that had thrown open the doors of possibility.

Feeling slightly better, he returned to the main living area, pausing at the doorway to the bedroom. He looked longingly at the sleeping brunette curled up in his Egyptian cotton sheets, wanting nothing more than to crawl back in there with her and wrap his arms around her, but he wasn’t sure how she would react to that upon waking. Instead, he turned and padded to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

* * *

Olivia woke alone and was instantly on alert. Where was Rafael? She threw back the covers and clambered out of bed, to search for him, calling his name.

“In here,” he called, upon hearing her shouts. She found him in the kitchen. “Morning,” he greeted as she entered.

“You should be in bed,” Olivia scolded lightly.

“I needed to use the bathroom and get some more painkillers.”

Olivia approached and touched the back of her hand to his forehead. “Are you still feeling off?”

“I’ve got a bit of a headache and feel a bit muzzy but I’ll be okay. I do need to eat though.”

She nodded. “Sit down and I’ll make you some breakfast.”

“You don’t have to do that Liv, I-”

“I’m taking care of you, remember?”

Rafael did remember. She may be under the impression that he had been completely out of it last night, but his brain had retained quite a bit; especially once he had cooled down. He got lost in his thoughts; remembering the feel of her hands on his bare skin; wishing he had been in a position to reciprocate and take things further.

Unnerved by his silence, Olivia assumed he didn’t want her there. “Unless you don’t want me to. I… I apologise if I overstepped… I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You’re obviously out of danger now, so I’ll go.”

She was almost at the door when her words permeated his brain. He rushed to stop her, dizzying himself as he did so. He wobbled slightly and braced himself against the wall, just above her head. She placed her hands on his chest to support him, and he looked down at her.

“You’ve not overstepped Liv; I told you last night; I’m grateful for you looking after me. I was just distracted back there.”

“You’re still not well, Rafa. You should go back to bed. I’ll bring you some food.”

“Will you be joining me?”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“I think it is.”

“Rafa.”

“Please Liv, humour a man while he’s sick.”

Olivia smiled despite herself. He knew then that he’d won her over.

“Fine, but you won’t be able to use that excuse forever. You’ll be better soon.”

“Well, I’ll just have to find another excuse then… or make you enjoy it so much that you never want to leave.”

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

“My company, Liv. I was talking about my company.”

“Oh, right,” she blushed. “Of course.”

Taking her blush as a good sign, he went out on a limb. “Although I do seem to remember you implying last night that you wouldn’t necessarily be against… other activities.”

Her blush deepened. “I… you remember?”

“I do. I tend to remember when beautiful women suggest that they may like to sleep with me...no matter how high a fever I have.”

“Rafa…”

Sensing he was about to push too far, he backed off. “I think I will go to bed… you’re right, I should rest.”

Olivia watched him go, scolding herself _. ‘He’s your friend. Not to mention the conflict of interests a there would be from a professional standpoint. Stop thinking of him like that!’_ Shaking her head, she busied herself making Rafael something to eat.

By the time she entered his room twenty minutes later, arms laden with breakfast, the tension between them had disappeared.

He looked at the offerings of cereal, orange juice and coffee, and smiled widely. “What would I do without you?” he said.

“I don't know,” Olivia answered as she placed the tray down on the bed before chancing a cheeky dig at him. “But you don't look like you're starving to death.”

He patted his stomach, chuckling. “No, that's not one of my problems.” He lifted the tray onto his lap and picked up the spoon, tucking into his breakfast.

“No, it's not,” Olivia said, finding her eyes drawn to his body again.

He paused – spoon halfway to his mouth – and stilled, watching her watching him. Olivia realised what she was doing and jerked her eyes away.

“I thought we’d agreed you were going to join me?” Rafael reminded.

“We did… but I didn’t realise the time. I need to get home to see Noah before going to the office.”

Rafael nodded. He’d forgotten about Noah and felt bad that he’d kept her from her son. “Say hi to the little guy for me.”

“I will. I’ll call in on my way home,” she told him, “check how you’re doing.”

* * *

In the end, Olivia actually returned to Rafael’s to check on him once Noah was in bed. When she'd got in from work, Lucy had seen she was still worried about Rafael, so had offered to stay the night again, arguing that she could use the quiet of the apartment to do some reading for her latest college assignment and Olivia could take care of her friend so it was a win for both of them really. 

Rafael looked brighter when he opened the door and relief flooded Olivia. They’d kept in contact through text messages during the day and he’d assured her he was improving, even though his temperature was still a little elevated. Even so, she was glad to see for herself that he was doing better.

She’d brought groceries as well as dinner for the two of them from an Italian place around the corner and once they’d eaten, they settled in front of the television. It wasn’t long before Rafael had dozed off again. She turned to face him when his light snoring reached her ears. Her eyes raked over him and, in slow motion, she found her herself reaching towards him. She placed her hand gently on his sternum. He sighed but didn’t wake.

 _‘What am I doing?’_ Olivia asked herself. _‘Do I really want to go where this is heading?’_

That was the question. She’d spent her day, in between suspect interviews, not completing the paperwork that was piling up on her desk and instead, thinking about her relationship with Rafael. And she was no closer to an answer.

When he’d first swaggered across the courtroom five years ago, she’d thought him arrogant and egotistical but after only a few months, she found herself valuing his input, even when she knew his opinion would be vastly different to hers. He became her sounding board – challenging her when she needed it – and together, they made a formidable team.

Their professional relationship gave way to friendship and before she knew it, he’d become her best friend. She couldn’t imagine not having him in her life. Which was why she’d been reticent about making a move to something more. If he didn’t reciprocate or it didn’t work out, she’d lose him. But resisting the pull between them was getting harder and harder. Some days she felt like if she didn’t tell him, she’d burst. But on others, she was plagued with doubts.

Unable to resist the temptation to touch him, she swept her hand gently across his chest, running across the strong muscles beneath. Feeling a hand on her wrist. She gasped and turned to look at Rafael. His eyes were wide open, and she tried to pull her hand away, but he held it firmly.

“I…I’m sorry,” she began and tried to stand up, but his other arm came up and grasped her hip, preventing her from standing and pulling her back down from the few inches she had risen

“Don’t go,” he said roughly.

“You’re sick, Rafa. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-.” She tried to stand again but he held her in place.

The hand on her hip slid around and up her back, exerting gentle pressure, guiding her towards his torso.

She resisted, slightly. “Rafa…”

“Let me hold you.” His voice was a rough whisper.

“What?”

Olivia stared at him, wanting so much to just curl up in his arms, but at the same time, being afraid of what would happen.

“Please… let me hold you.” His bottom lip quivered slightly. “It’s been so long...”

Seeing him so open, so unguarded, was Olivia’s undoing. She felt her muscles relax and she sank down towards him, gently laying her head on his chest, with him resting his chin on the crown of her head. He moved his legs up onto the couch and turned on his side, making room for her. He tugged gently and she fell next to him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her to keep her from falling off. He lifted his leg and Olivia’s slid in between, her knee moving as if it had a will of its own. He groaned quietly as Olivia’s thigh brushed his groin and she felt him harden against her.

Her blouse was slightly askew from all their moving and adjusting, and Rafael’s fingers found the bare skin of her waist where it had ridden up. She bit her lip, trying to hold in her reaction.

“You’re sick,” she managed to whisper, part of her brain wondering why she was trying to stop something that felt so good. Her nipples were hard and brushing against his chest through the thin silk of her blouse. Her head was now cushioned on his bicep and his lay against a small throw pillow.

Despite their physical reactions to each other, Rafael had no intentions of taking things further right then. He just wanted the closeness. "Just hold me," he whispered.

Olivia felt the sadness again for this incredibly lonely man and slipped her arm over his torso. He hummed with pleasure and she realised he wasn't the only one that was lonely. She hadn’t been with anyone since she ended things with Tucker and even then, he hadn’t been much of a snuggler. She kicked off her shoes and snuggled closer.

His warmth and the soft rumble of his chest lulled her as he hummed, and her eyelids drooped closed. The next thing she knew, Rafael was gently shaking her awake.

“Wha-? Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” She tried to extricate herself from him.

“It’s all right. I just need a tissue.”

Olivia rolled away from him and nearly fell off the couch. His arm shot out and he steadied her as she righted herself and stood up.

He followed slowly, groaning slightly as he stood and headed for the bathroom. She heard him blow his nose before he remerged holding the entire box of tissues. He approached her and held out his free hand. She took it and he tugged gently.

Assuming that he was just helping her up, she was surprised when he turned and led her towards his bedroom.

“Rafa…”

He gave a slight shrug, accompanied by the lopsided smile he seemed to reserve only for her. “You said Lucy was staying overnight with Noah and we only slept a couple of hours.”

She glanced at the large doors to the balcony; it was dark now but there was still a glow from the city-that-never-sleeps below

“I… Are you sure you want me to stay?”

He nodded, pulling her into the room. It was large but dominated by the California King Size bed in the centre. He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer. He pulled out a spare set of pyjamas and passed them to her. “You can sleep in these.”

Olivia nodded and walked out to change in the bathroom. She removed her wrinkled trousers and blouse. She hesitated for a moment, but then removed her bra, throwing the t-shirt over her head. It swirled around her in a billowing cloud of ‘Rafael scent’ and she inhaled, feeling her nipples harden again. Leaving her panties on, she stepped into the shorts and pulled them up.

She folded her clothes carefully and carried them back into the bedroom with her. She set them on the dresser and found herself having an attack of shyness. Rafael was already lying in the bed and she could see his eyes drooping as he looked at her languidly.

“Maybe I should sleep on the couch,” she offered.

“And have my Abuelita come back to haunt me for allowing it?” he said, a small smirk forming. “Come on, Liv, we’re both adults and this is a bed made for two people and I’m too tired to take advantage of you. Besides, I want you with me.”

She smiled softly at him, feeling tenderness wash over her. “I know.”

She knew he wouldn’t take advantage. He respected her, and years working sex crimes made him hyper-aware of his actions and the issues of consent. She just didn’t want things to be awkward between them. She was afraid of wanting more then he could give or starting something and then it not working out.

She padded to the bed and lifted the comforter and sheets, sliding in quickly, pulling the covers up around her. Rafael reached for her, gently pulling her to him, manoeuvring her onto her side. One arm slid under her head and the other tugged on her hip, pulling her back into his body and spooning against her.

Olivia gasped as her feet came into contact with the bare skin of his legs. He had taken off his sweats while she was in the bathroom but was still wearing his t-shirt and boxer briefs. He settled Olivia firmly in the cradle of his hips and sighed loudly. “Feels so nice,” he mumbled, burying his nose in the hair at the back of her neck, making her shiver.

He was right. It did feel good. It always felt good when they were together. Whether at work or out of the office – a scenario which given her other responsibilities didn’t happen very often, save from after work drinks in Forlini’s – he made Olivia feel safe. Content. Happy.

She took a deep breath and relaxed into his hold. He hummed happily and slid his hand off her hip and up onto her stomach. Olivia bit back a moan and tried to clear her mind so she could drift off. It worked. Within moments she was fast asleep, wrapped in the warm cocoon of Rafael’s arms.

The next time she awoke, Olivia found herself flat on her back with Rafael draped over one half of her body. His nose was buried in the crook of her neck. She turned her head to look at the clock on the nightstand. 3.00 am.

Her slight motion disturbed him, his arm squeezing her gently where it lay across her stomach. He made adorable humming sounds and snuggled closer, one leg sliding between hers.

Her left hand came up and slid down his back. He groaned softly and squirmed against her again. She glanced down as his head moved from her neck down to her shoulder. He was still asleep. She noticed his temperature was back to normal, which had to be a good sign. Olivia gritted her teeth when she felt his warm breath cascading over her breast through the thin fabric of the pyjama top, torturing her nipple into a hard, little peak.

She tried to lie still. She was enjoying his ministrations far too much. But she knew she couldn’t let it continue, not without knowing where they stood, what this meant to him. Then, all thought left her as his hand slid up her torso, under her shirt and cupped her breast, squeezing gently.

Olivia moaned at the contact, arching into his hand and Rafael stiffened suddenly and she knew he was awake. Realising their positions, he jerked his hand away and pulled back from her, putting as much distance as he could between them.

“God, Liv, I’m sorry.”

She turned onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. “It’s okay.” She reached out to lay a hand on his arm, but he flinched away.

“It’s not. I’m sorry. I told you I wouldn’t take advantage of you and…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe _I_ should go sleep on the couch.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She shuffled closer to him. “Rafa… I wasn’t exactly fighting you off. I… I actually quite enjoyed the attention.”

“You did?” Even though she’d alluded to as much the previous evening, he hadn’t fully allowed himself to believe it.

Olivia nodded. “If I’m being honest, I’ve wanted something to happen between us for a while.”

“So have I,” he admitted, his voice ragged as he spoke.

“But… if we do this, Rafa… it has to be about more than just sex.” She glanced away, focusing on a spec on the ceiling. “I can’t do that. Not with you.”

She’d entertained the idea on several occasions – usually in the dark seclusion of her bedroom – a ‘friends with benefits’ type proposition but she knew she wouldn’t have been able to draw the line at just sex. She’d end up wanting more. More than he was possibly willing to give.

Cupping her cheek, he turned her back to face him. “I know,” he assured her. “It could never be just sex with you, Liv. I’m… I’m crazy about you.”

“You are?”

He nodded. “Mmm-hmm. For a long time now. I just didn’t think you were interested.”

She reached for his arm again and this time he allowed her to rest her hand on his bicep. “Mmm. Well, for the record, I am.”

He stretched up, brushing her lips with his. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue over his lips, seeking entrance. For the next few minutes, tongues and hands explored as they each learned what the other liked. It was only when Olivia’s fingers began toying with the waistband of Rafael’s underwear that he pulled back. “Liv… are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yes. Make love to me, Rafael.”

* * *

Rafael woke to an empty bed. His alarm had gone off at its usual time, but as he lifted his head and stretched, he realized that he was alone. He rolled from the bed and sat on the edge of it for a few minutes. He scrubbed his hands over his face before reaching up to rub at his stiff neck.

After finally leaving the bed, he located a t-shirt and pulled it on before searching for Olivia. He located her in the smells coming from his kitchen before he even made it as far as the bedroom door. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee reached his nose first. He followed it and found her standing at his stove, redressed in the pyjamas she had worn to bed the night before.

He stopped to pour a cup of coffee from the half-empty carafe before he joined her at the stove. He looped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. From the looks of it, she had been up for a while. She had made waffles and was working on the eggs and bacon that would join them.

“Shouldn’t _I_ be making _you_ breakfast?” he asked and let his chin rest against her shoulder while she stirred the eggs.

She shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“Next time?” he suggested, his voice hopeful.

“It’s a deal.” Olivia leaned back against him with a smile, laying her arm over his and let her fingers circle his wrist.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thanks to you. Who knew sex was such a good cure-all?”

Olivia turned in his embrace, pointing her wooden spoon at him. “Behave!”

Rafael smirked and gave a light shrug of his shoulders. As far as he was concerned, their early morning activities had made him feel a hundred times better. “In fact, I’m feeling so much better that I was thinking I might even brave the office later.”

She frowned at his words. “Are you sure? You had a pretty serious fever.” She turned her attention back to the eggs.

He bent his head and lips brushed her shoulder. “I’ll be fine. It’ll only be for a couple of hours; I have a meeting with Rita. If I’m lucky, I convince her to plead her client out and then I can take it a little easy next week.”

“I won’t argue,” she replied, moving the eggs from the stove to a waiting bowl, “on one condition.”

He turned his face into her neck, nosing her hair aside and placing a kiss beneath her ear. “Which is?”

“You come over for dinner, tonight.” She rubbed his arm. “It’s spaghetti night and Noah would love to see you.”

Rafael considered her request. He knew that pursuing a relationship with Olivia meant developing his relationship with Noah; it had been one of his main considerations after protecting their friendship. He didn’t have much experience with children, but he had spent time with Noah on several occasions since Olivia took him in and he’d avoided any disasters then, so hopefully he could continue in that vain.

“I’ll be there,” he replied, kissing the side of her head. “Shall I bring anything?”

Olivia leaned her head against his and hummed. “Just yourself.” She rubbed his arm again. “I’ll let you know when I get out of the office. You’re welcome anytime after that.”

She removed the bacon onto a platter and carried it, and the eggs, to the breakfast bar. Once she’d put the bacon and eggs down, Rafael wrapped an arm around her waist before she could take her seat. Turning her to face him, he drew her close and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

When they pulled apart, Rafael leant his forehead against hers. “Now I know how it feels to hold you, kiss you it’s going to be hell keeping my hands to myself when we’re together at work,” he whispered.

“Same,” she agreed. It had been one of the many thoughts running through her head this morning. “But we’ll have to, at least until we decide to disclose.”

She bit her lip as she pulled away from him and sat down at the breakfast bar. She’d been in this situation before with David Haden and it had all blown up in her face. She didn’t want that to happen with Rafael.

Sensing her unease, Rafael took the stool next to her and reached for her hand. “I know we’ve got a lot to talk about. What to say to 1PP. The DA. Noah. But please don’t worry about it. We’ll work it all out together.”

The sincerity in his words quietened the uncertainties that had begun to sprout in her mind. They were a team, and a damn good one at that, they’d find a way through these issues and any that might come up in the future.

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. “Together.” She gave his hand a light squeeze before releasing it and picking up her knife and fork. “Come on, let’s eat before it gets cold. You’ll need your strength if you’re going to face Calhoun later.”


End file.
